Falso
by Karla M. Black
Summary: El amor de el es falso... el de ella es doloroso.. Es la historia de lo que se es capaz de sufrir por amor..One Shot..Dark Fic.. Rating T tirandole a M jaja Djen reviews


Era una noche muy fría… tan fría que helaba la sangre… La luna brillaba magistralmente, iluminando cada centímetro de aquel hermoso castillo, aún así, la noche era fría, era intensa, era triste… muy triste, sobre todo para cierta chica que se encontraba en la punta de una de las torres de Hogwarts…

Aquella chica se encontraba temblando en los brazos de un hombre… ya no podía llamarle "chico" después de todo lo que había sucedido.

"_No te miro… pues tu mirada me llena de terror…_

_Deje caer aquel trozo de metal…mi corazón y a ti no te importo… una vez más sonreíste malicioso"_

-Mi collar-dijo la chica temblando al ver su dije de corazón que se había caído al suelo

-Déjalo-respondió el chico acercando a la niña hacía el

-Pero…

El hombre la beso violentamente sin importarle el daño que le causaba a la niña.

"_Sabes lo que sigue…sabes que yo lo hago solo por recibir a cambio dos palabras tan falsas como tú lo eres…._

_Me acaricias, y tu tacto es doloroso, son pedazos de cristal que se incrustan por donde tu helada mano pasa…Me besas, y tus besos son tan fríos que me hielan la sangre…_

_Me haces tuya como lo haz hecho ya tantas veces; entre lágrimas y violencia: tus besos son más bien mordidas, quieres arrancarme la piel y dejarme vulnerable para siempre…"_

-Draco… me lastimas-dijo la chica sollozando

El rubio la escucho, la entendió pero hizo caso omiso a la suplica de la pequeña reclamando un poco de ternura.

Y a respuesta de aquella petición, La embistió con fuerza…La hizo suya con tanta fuerza, que provoco que la chica se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared…

Un hilo de sangre se logró distinguir de entre la roja cabellera de la niña… El rubio sonrió con sorna.

"_Puedes ver mi rostro, lo miras, yo lo se…Sabes que me dueles, sabes que me hieres, y eso te encanta…Tus ojos grises…fríos, sin sentido, sin amor, sin nada me miran como reclamando un pedazo de mi piel, como si lo merecieras, como si te lo debiera"_

"_Todo, todo por esas dos palabras… Te Amo.- susurras entre fallidos respiros que son producto de tu ya saciada hambre… respiros intentando tranquilizarse, normalizarse._

_Te amo; dos palabras capaces de derretirme o matarme… y eso tu ya lo sabes y siempre lo usas a tú favor… Sabes que estoy consiente del daño, Sabes que me doy cuenta que tus frases no son más que engaños y mentiras, y sin embargo, las recibo con emoción"_

-Te amo Weasley-dijo el chico al dejarse caer sobre la débil niña, empapado en sudor, y cansado , fascinado, extasiado y satisfecho…-Te amo-repitió el rubio secamente sin mucho interés en aquellas palabras, sin ponerles sentimiento.

"_Esas palabras… las hago mías, las guardo en mi mente, en mi cuerpo. Las tatuó en mi piel, las abrazo aunque el contacto con ellas, mi ser se desgarre y sangre, las conservo aunque me pesen y me duela llevarlas conmigo… Pero eso también lo sabes y te hace feliz."_

Una vez recuperado, el rubio se giró hacía la pelirroja, quien estaba de espaldas, llorando, comenzó besarle la espalda, el cuello, acariciando su frágil cuerpo.

-Vamos nena, date la vuelta-le dijo el rubio con una voz que Ginny reconocía y temía… El chico nunca estaba satisfecho.

La chica no volteó, y el rubio enfadado la empujo al notar que no respondía antes sus indirectas, se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Me voy entonces-dijo el chico enojado

La niña dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas más antes de darse la vuelta hacía donde estaba el rubio.

-No te vayas, no te vayas, quédate por favor… te… te necesito-dijo sollozando

El chico volvió a dejar salir una sonrisa de cinismo

"_...Dejaré que te quedes, es probable que yo la insista para que no te marches… Te diré entre lágrimas que te quiero y que te necesito… aunque sea otra cosa la que quiero…"_

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras de la chica, se abalanzó contra ella, llenándola de furiosas caricias y violentos besos.

"_Dejaré que me toques una vez más con tus bellas manos sucias de falsedad…_

_Dejaré que me beses con tus labios muertos, llenos de mentiras…_

_Te entregare de nuevo mi corazón con esperanza, aunque este consiente que recibiré a cambio nada más que falso amor lleno de palabras hirientes…"_

"_Cerraré los ojos mientras me tomas, y juegas conmigo a tu manera, suciamente… imaginare que todo es una pesadilla, soñare despierta, soñare… que soy una princesa… tú princesa, y tú mi amado príncipe, que me adora, que me ama… aunque no sea cierto… Recordare tus palabras… y contestaré… contestaré a aquella hermosa frase que odio y adoro escuchar…"_

Una vez más el chico se dejo caer sobre la pelirroja, pero ahora no espero demasiado antes de sentarse y comenzar a vestirse dejando a la niña enredada en la sabanas blancas.

Al terminar de colocarse la ultima prenda se dirigió a la chica… le dio un beso en los labios mientras la niña lloraba…

-Te dije que amarme no sería fácil-dijo con cinismo… dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Draco?-lo llamo la niña temerosa

El chico volteó a verla…

"_Te diré mis dos palabras… llenas de llanto, de dolor, y de un amor no correspondido_"

-Te… te amo-dijo la niña esquivando la mirada del rubio

El chico soltó una risita…

-Lo se Weasley, lo se-dijo antes de perderse tras la puerta de madera que con brusquedad cerró…

"_Te diré antes de morir lentamente entre lagrimas… "te amo", y mis palabras sonarán con sinceridad, por que las digo de verdad…Te amo Draco Malfoy… aunque todo sea falso…yo te amo."_

Hey, espero que les haya gustado! A mi me ha gustado muxo como me quedo… descuento un secretito? Las partes en cursiva eran d una Orta ( d esas k c escibren para nunk entregar) a mi novio…

Ojala les haya gustado por que en este fic, estan escondidos muchos de mis sentimientos… osease es muy personal jiji

Un bsot a todas


End file.
